This invention relates to a method for producing a spring roll. The spring roll is a product related to dim sum, a Chinese food. Its Japanese equivalent is termed "harumaki" which is enjoyed by many people. The spring roll is produced by cutting meat of animals, fish or shellfish and plants such as vegetables in strips and frying the strips with oil to obtain an ingredient material, rolling the ingredient material in a dough sheet of wheat flour or the like in an elongated roll and frying the roll with cooking oil maintained at a lower cooking temperature.
In general, it is desired of the spring roll to have both the crispy mouth feel touch proper to its dough sheet and the soft mouth feel touch of the ingredient material wrapped by the dough sheet. Such combined mouth feel touch is present usually in the spring roll immediately after frying.
However, if the spring roll is sold in larger quantities in, for example, a supermarket, it cannot always be offered in the fresh fried state. Besides, such fresh fried spring roll is not necessarily eaten by the consumers soon after it is bought. It often takes from four to six hours from the time the spring roll is fried until it is eaten by the consumers. If several hours have elapsed since frying, the moisture contained in the ingredient material is absorbed by the fresh fried crispy dough sheet. In addition, if the spring roll is wrapped for sale in the supermarket or the like, such moisture absorption by the dough sheet of the spring roll tends to be promoted, such that the crispy mouth feel touch proper to the dough sheet of the spring roll is lowered.